


clandestine meetings

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: Renjun has a flight to catch back to China that afternoon. He will be spending summer with his family there this year. They already said their goodbyes at school.Heavy steps, Jeno was walking home alone under the blazing sun, kicking small rocks on the cobblestones when a car pulled up on the sidewalk and honked at him."Get in the car! Let’s go to the beach." said Haechan, trying to look cool with his sunglasses and new red car.That is how it all started.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	clandestine meetings

**Author's Note:**

> 4.5k words.  
> part 1/2.  
> folklore (august+illicit affair) ts inspired♡
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this little markhyuck series ! thank you for reading ! kudos if you like it! look forward for my updates!

Salt air, and the rust on the door. It was a hot day, stinging heat pressed in on them, endless sweating indicating summer was approaching. It was the last subject of the day before summer break starts. Everybody, everywhere in the classroom constantly looking up at the clock desperately waiting for it to ring.

Haechan or his real name Lee Donghyuck which only close friends and family calls him. Tanned-skin, curly haired, brown-eyes. If Haechan was a character in a coming of age movie he would be the villain. Borderline Regina George, but he sometimes means well. Even though he acts mean, life doesn’t always have his back. Acting means is just to cover up the fact that his life is actually a mess. His life is totally the opposite of Regina George’s so called ‘perfect’ life. Despite his mean and heartless character, he has a big fat crush on Jeno since puberty hit Jeno like a train. It all happened when Jeno joined the football team and Haechan had watched one of his games. One game after another, he had fallen for the boy without realizing. Haechan knows the fact that Jeno likes Renjun and vice-versa but neither of them has made a move over the years, only endless flirting. On weekdays, Haechan would hang out with Jeno at school but on the weekends Jeno would always hang out with Renjun at his house.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

Renjun has a flight to catch back to China that afternoon. He will be spending summer with his family there this year. They already said their goodbyes at school.  
Heavy steps, Jeno was walking home alone under the blazing sun, kicking small rocks on the cobblestones when a car pulled up on the sidewalk and honked at him.  
"Get in the car! Let’s go to the beach." said Haechan, trying to look cool with his sunglasses and new red car.

That is how it all started.

All summer, Haechan hung out with Jeno since he didn’t really have other friends and other people hated his guts. To be honest, Jeno reluctantly hung out with Haechan all summer because Jeno’s too nice to say no to him. And also Jeno knew he would be bored all summer without Renjun to hang out with. It was just his bad luck that Haechan was the first to offer to hang out with him. He didn’t think Haechan would stick around all summer long. Ironically, Haechan felt happy as if everything was like a dream come true for him because Jeno agreed to hang out with him. He is even more happy, especially the fact that Renjun is in China and not here to interfere with his time with Jeno.

“Listen. I think it’s best if we don’t tell anyone about you spending time with me almost every day this summer” Jeno said, one odd cloudy day in July.  
“Why not?” Haechan questioned, feeling a bit confused and hurt if he’s being honest.  
“I don’t know. I bragged about doing so many new things this summer but I didn’t do even one of them. It’s July now and all I want to do is nap.” Jeno sighed laying his head down on the grass. “I sort of have a reputation to uphold. You know, being a quarterback and all. I just don’t want people finding out that I’ve done nothing of importance that’s all” said Jeno sheepishly. In reality, Jeno just didn’t want word to reach Renjun about him spending time with Haechan, who both of them make fun of sometimes. Jeno felt like a terrible person.  
Haechan bought what Jeno said about not wanting to be seen as lazy but he knows he sometimes can’t help himself by blurting out Jeno’s name in every conversation he has with people. Sometimes, a part of him felt guilty for hanging out with Jeno because he knows Renjun really likes Jeno but his selfishness overwhelms his humanity so he decided to not care. They went to Jeno’s family summer house, ate too much ice-cream, went to the mall, watched a bunch of movies and played video games till dawn. They had spent most of the summer together.

There are days Jeno did not hang out with Haechan because he wanted to be with family.  
Haechan would stay at home, staring at his ceiling with his phone by his head, just waiting for it to ring and Jeno’s soothing voice telling him to go meet him behind the mall. 

_  
Canceled plans just in case you'd call  
And say, "Meet me behind the mall"  
So much for summer love and saying "us"  
'Cause you weren't mine to lose  
You weren't mine to lose, no  
_

On the last day of summer, they decided to go to a park just to lay on the grass. As Jeno reads books and the sun would hit his face, Haechan would just stare at him because he looked ethereal and beautiful in his eyes as he wished he could lay with Jeno and cuddle with him. Haechan gets this feeling whenever he feels good, it would be the last time. Without realizing, Jeno fell asleep 5 minutes into the book. Face down on the pages with his back beneath the sun. At times like this Haechan would always remember the fact that Jeno likes Renjun but he still hoped for Jeno to like him back. Even when summer was coming to an end, he knew Renjun was coming back and school was about to start, knowing that Jeno would run into Renjun’s arm again. Haechan still hoped that Jeno would call him even after summer’s over. 

“Will you call when you're back at school?”  
“I remember thinkin' I had you”  
Haechan said underneath his breath as he stared at Jeno lovingly, moments before Jeno woke up due to the excessive heat burning his back.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

_  
But I can see us lost in the memory  
August slipped away into a moment in time  
'Cause it was never mine  
_

Just like that, summer ended.

Jeno was at a café with his classmates, just hanging out before school starts.

“Did you hear, Renjun is back in town.” Jaemin had declared.  
“Renjun is back? He didn’t tell me!” Jeno shouted in confusion as to why Renjun didn’t tell him. It was because Renjun wanted to surprise him.

Haechan sipped on his milkshake loudly when he heard Renjun was back. He was nervous because he has a feeling now that everything will change. He won’t be able to always spend time with Jeno. So he thought to himself “I have to come up with a plan…I can’t let all the memories Jeno and I spent summer just be forgotten”.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

back to school.

First day of school is finally here. Some are excited (Jeno), some are not (Haechan).The first thing Haechan saw as he arrived at school was Jeno looking for _someone_. He knew at the bottom of his heart, Jeno was looking for Renjun. He felt a fire burning inside of him, it was jealousy. To Jeno’s disappointment and confusion, he didn’t see Renjun in his usual designated seat next to him in the home room that morning.

Jeno had zero focus in 1st period as his head was full of thoughts about “where is Renjun?”. For the next class, Haechan and Renjun both take the subject meaning Haechan would get to see Renjun first before Jeno. He had an idea in his mind already. Haechan sat next to Renjun pretending to ask his well-being, asking about how his summer was on purpose. He then proceeded and said “my summer was boring… I was with Jeno the entire time at his summer house”. He studied Renjun’s face which began to seem upset. He had a frown on his face. Haechan had a smirk on his face. In Haechan’s head, he was like “I win this time, you lose Huang Renjun”. They sat next to each other the entire class without saying anything else.

Haechan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Jeno calling him. He was excited. He answered the call with a smile plastered all over his face, little did he know Jeno is about to ask about Renjun.

“Jeno~”  
“Haechan,did you say anything to Renjun? Or did Renjun say anything to you? I know you had class with him this morning. He won’t speak to me today. He was clearly avoiding me. Do you know why?” Jeno sounded urgent and desperate for an answer.

“I didn’t say anything specific. We just simply exchanged how our summer went. I told him we spent the entire summer to-” Haechan was cut off.

“Why the hell would you do that Haechan! Why? I told you not to tell anyone, especially Renjun. I told you I didn’t want anyone to know we spent the whole damn summer together! Did you imply we had a relationship too? Because we absolutely did not!” Jeno sounded furious. 

“Excuse me, why are you shouting at me? I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret? What’s the big deal anyways” Haechan fights back.

“I hope you enjoyed the summer. This will end here Haechan. Don’t look for me or bother Renjun for now until I fix this.” Jeno stated.

“FINE!” Haechan ended the call. His heart, broken. His fears came true.

Haechan was upset at Jeno so he decided not to be friends with him anymore but he knows that is impossible. But his ego said otherwise.

That was the last he spoke to Jeno until they graduated high school.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

high school, senior year

Haechan was all dressed up in tux, looking like a prince. He had to attend his family’s office dinner. He is not in the mood but his parents told him that it would be a fun party. It was an office dinner party, no way it was going to be fun. He knew but went anyways for the sake of his family and he had nothing better to do anyways. Might as well go to the party and get himself some free food and drinks.

He knows absolutely no one at that party. He sat on a couch outside near a pool with a drink in his hand. He was lost in his train of thought, until someone approached and tapped on his shoulder.

“Hi there, mind if I join you? You seem lonely” 

Haechan looked up and knew who it was almost immediately. It was Mark Lee.  
Mark Lee used to be in the same football team as Jeno. He was the football captain, a senior when he was a junior, dorky in a cute way. Back in high school everyone secretly had a crush on him. Despite being in Jeno’s football team, Haechan never spoke to him before.

Haechan’s first impression of Mark was that he looked lame as he tried to deliver those words earlier.  
_“Hi there, mind if I join you? You seem lonely”_. “Yeah sure I guess.” Haechane shrugs. As the clock ticks and night goes on. They got to talking to each other. Mark had made him laugh multiple of times although his jokes were awfully stupid but he made Haechan felt comfortable. 

“Hey what’s your number? Let me send you this song. It’s seriously good” Mark asked.

“Oh ok..here” Haechan shyly typed in his number in Mark’s phone.

Just like that, Mark kept him company the whole night and Haechan felt his heart blooming after a long time.

That night, he learned quite a lot about Mark. Mark Lee is a freshman in college in the city. Mark is the son of Haechan’s dad boss. He has an older brother, Taeyong. The Lee’s are filthy rich.  
Haechan on the other hand was exceptionally intelligent despite his “Regina George” personality back in high school. They found out that Haechan got accepted to go to the same college as Mark, an Ivy League. Haechan got in with a full scholarship. Mark was sort of like an excited puppy when he hears that Haechan will be going soon to the city for college and he promised Haechan he would show him around once he gets settled in.  


\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

college, freshman year

Haechan was a bright-eyed, curious freshman meanwhile Mark was a sophomore who’s gained much knowledge of how college works. Mark insisted on taking Haechan on a campus tour even though he’s been there once when he was trying to pick which colleges to choose and another time during orientation but Haechan pretended to not know where the important buildings are just to entertain Mark. They walked side by side as Mark showed him each of the buildings. They kept looking at each other, stealing glances and laughter filled their campus tour. For the rest of the week, month or so, Haechan hangs out with Mark and his friends. He did make new friends in class but he was more comfortable being around Mark. In his first week of classes, somehow Mark always stood near the entrance of his lecture hall, waiting for him with the excuse “I just don’t want you to get lost”. Days turn into weeks and then months and now they spend lunch break together every day if they could. At first it would just be the both of them, but now Haechan sits with all of Mark’s friends. He is a part of the gang too.

Midterms season came. Mark and Haechan have developed an unspoken “tradition” after tests and quizzes. They would always have dinner together when it ends. Haechan is usually the one who offers going out for dinner. “Dinner date” as Haechan likes to call it as a joke to annoy Mark.

“Hi”- haechan 🐻  
“Hey” – mark 💩

They texted each other at the same time. They are dorky that way most of the time.

“I’m bringing you somewhere fancy tonight, so dress up honey 😏” - mark 💩  
“😳 ok… how fancy is it?? Do I need to use my tux??” - haechan 🐻  
“just dress comfortably, it’s gonna be a long night.” - mark 💩

Haechan was taken back when Mark asked him out for dinner because it’s usually him who initiates dinner dates. Haechan was freaking out over what to wear since Mark said they are going to a fancy restaurant. They usually just eat subway or something because it’s just a go to sub shop.  
His thoughts are scattered, filled with nervous anticipation, excited, even giddy. Haechan waited for Mark to pick him up with those emotions. He planned to confess about his feelings tonight. He was determined. His thoughts were interrupted when Mark pulled outside of his house. Haechan excitedly walked towards the car. Mark was wearing a button up shirt with a pair of denim jeans. He looked hot. Haechan wore a t-shirt paired with black-ripped jeans and a leather jacket and Mark thought to himself “wow”. They kept looking at each other on the drive to the restaurant.  
Every pause and breath were filled with more chatter as they catch up and talked about finals and other stuff. They sat across each other so there was a lot of awkward staring going on. They both placed their arms on the tables and fingertips were touching but no one dared to take the leap to actually hold hands. The dinner was filled with anxiety, but good anxiety.  
After dinner, they decided to go for a drive around the city. Mark drove them to the top of a hill where they could enjoy the night view of the city. The drive was fun as they blast the radio to maximum, belting their voices out to their favorite tracks. As they arrived on top of the hill, Mark rolled down the window pane so that they can enjoy the cold breeze from nature. Haechan turned off the radio. He wanted to hear the crickets and sound of the wind. Both of them enjoyed the view in silence for a few minutes.

Haechan kept glancing over and looking at Mark with heart eyes. Mark can feel that Haechan is staring at him. His ears start to burn up and so does his cheeks. Mark’s cheeks were pink like cotton candy. ‘Thank God it is dark’ Mark thought to himself otherwise Haechan would definitely notice him blushing.  
Mark decided to turn his head to the side, facing Haechan. Their eyes locked with one another without saying anything, both of them staring right into each other’s irises, as if they want to memorize the exact shade of brown and how the city lights glisten.

“Why are you staring at me? hmm” Mark asked in a low voice and soft tone.

“Just because…” Haechan couldn’t think of an excuse, he was caught off-guard staring at Mark.

Mark laughs.  
“You’re cute when startled”

“umm…Mark”. Haechan sounds timid.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Mark replied with such a caring tone.

This is it Haechan thought. He must do this now or he’ll regret it. He wants to kiss Mark. It’s quiet and they are alone. It’s the perfect time. He could picture it already - holding hands, lip-locking, a tingling feeling spreading throughout his entire body.

“Haechan?” Mark whispered.

Haechan didn’t respond. Mark leaned in towards Haechan and kissed him by surprise. Haechan kissed him back but then pulled away immediately.

“Did you just kiss me?” ears burning, Haechan asked.

“Did you not want it…did I mess up? God. I’m sorry Haechan. I just thought because you kept staring at me-” 

Mark was cut off mid-sentence when Haechan said, “Call me Hyuck, and it is what I wanted Mark” he smiled shyly.

“I like you Mark”  
“I like you Hyuck”

There they go again saying the same things at the same time.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

college, junior year.

Donghyuck and Mark have been dating for quite some time now but no one knows except for themselves. The thing about Mark is that his family is so rich that he knows this relationship could never work out if his parents knew. It’s because they have a silly reputation to keep. Mark was his parents' only hope because his brother, Taeyong is messed up. Mark is going to be the next heir to the company. So, he never really officially introduced Donghyuck as his boyfriend. He only refers to Donghyuck as his ‘friend’ to his parents. They have been dating in secret. They go out to eat and whatnot but from the outside it just looks like two dudes hanging out, when in reality those are their dates. Downside is there’s absolutely no public PDA. They even made a promise to not tell their friends about their relationship. Hyuck agreed to all this because he loves Mark with all his heart and he knows Mark is doing this to protect them and his family.

_  
Make sure nobody sees you leave  
Hood over your head, keep your eyes down  
Tell your friends you're out for a run  
You’ll be flushed when you return  
_

Mark was in his senior year in university and Hyuck was a junior. Their relationships were sunshine and rainbows despite dating in secret. As they get to see each other every day at campus. They would go on a ‘dates’ every day after class if it was possible.

One night, Mark’s parents called him to talk and discuss his plans after graduation. His parents told him that he will be handed down the company but he has to marry first. According to his parents ‘logic’ and traditional thinking, who will take care of him when he is working and living on his own? Mark’s heart shrunk when he heard the word marriage. He stayed quiet and just gave a polite nod. His parents said he could marry any **girl** he wants (not knowing the fact that their son is in love with another boy). His parents desperately want him to marry a girl. They even gave him freedom to pick his own candidate.

Tossing and turning, Mark couldn’t sleep a wink that night. He kept worrying and thinking about how he was going to tell Donghyuck. He doesn’t want to lose him but he also doesn’t want to disobey his parents. He was in a conflict.

Eventually, a few days later he told Hyuck. They got into a huge fight because Hyuck thought that the plan was ridiculous. Why couldn’t Mark just tell his parents he has a **boyfriend**.

“What the hell! You know we can’t date anymore, if you are going to get married! There’s no point of us dating if it means I would just stand there and watch all this happen! I’m not going to be a side chick while some girl gets to be your arm candy. I try to never complain but I’m so sick of hiding the fact that I fucking love you! This is unfair Mark!” Hyuck starts to break into tears.

“You are not listening to me! Of course I don’t want this to happen but can’t you think about how difficult this is for me? I’m gonna have to be married with someone who’s not you and that breaks my fucking heart every damn day! I wish I never loved you as much as I do so this doesn’t have to be so hard!”

“Are telling me you _regret_ falling in love with me?’ Donghyuck quietly sobs. 

“No you know that’s not what I meant” Mark tried to explain but Donghyuck had enough.

“Get out!”

The fight ended like that. Mark didn’t mean to say those words but he was frustrated and angry, it just slipped out.

They weren’t on speaking terms for a few days at least. Mark was forced to go on blind dates by his mother to find his future wife. Every girl he had met, he didn’t put any effort into it. He looked soulless, clearly uninterested. He couldn’t focus. Once the day ended, he quickly went back to his apartment.

As soon as he stepped foot in his apartment, he rushed out, took out his phone and dialed Donghyuck’s number. He prayed hard that Donghyuck would answer his calls. He was desperate. 

“Hyuck…”

“What do you want? I’m still mad at you for agreeing to his plan. Are you calling to break up with me? I heard you went on a blind date today. Do you love her?” Haechan said in a sarcastic tone.

“Wh- no..! Listen, we can keep this going because after all those blind dates today…None of these girls are my taste, I realized you are the one Hyuck. I can’t stop thinking about you. I only love you and I am not ready to lose you.. please… we can figure this out…Hyuck?”

Mark only heard sobbing on the other end of the line but no respond.

“Okay… we will figure this out. I’m sorry Mark, for lashing out like that.”

“No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said the other day. I didn’t mean it… now can I come over to your place? I miss you like crazy and I just want to cuddle with you rn”

“You know the password to my door baby, I’ll be waiting.”

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

The wedding was still goes on without them liking it or not but they had a plan on how to make their relationship work. Every night after a day filled with cake testing, tux fitting, venue picking, Mark would disappear and tell his parents that he is tired and going home. His parents respect his own time since he’s been obeying their every order during the entire wedding planning. So they let him go. He sneaks to Donghyuck’s apartment to cuddle and watch movies just like normal couples would do. Except they are doing this in secret.

Mark fell asleep on Donghyuck’s thigh. He looked at Mark and thought to himself “Perhaps… he can change Mark’s mind about the wedding and that is why he is willing to have an illicit affair”

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

Time skip to a week before the wedding.

A week to graduation means a week left to his wedding.

“You have exactly one week left before your wedding Mark… are you sure you want to do this?”  
Donghyuck has been asking him this question for the past few weeks.

“I have to do this for my parents, Hyuck. I can’t leave them high and dry when they’ve been doing so much for me. They have worked so hard for it.”

“But you don’t even want this. I thought I could change your mind Mark but turns out I just end up hurting every day as your wedding nears. I don’t think I can do this Mark. I can’t see you get married with another person. This is unfair!”

_  
And you wanna scream  
Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"  
Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me  
You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else  
Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"  
Look at this idiotic fool that you made me  
You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else_

Donghyuck left. Mark is now in conflict again. He is under so much stress. He had to do something. He can’t go on fighting with Donghyuck like this.

That night, Mark told his parents that he didn’t want to go through with the wedding. He told them that he has a **boyfriend**.

“Boyfriend? You are just like your brother and we can’t blame either of you for falling in love with another guy” Mrs.Lee’s voice sounded disappointed.

“We love you Mark. We respect your decision but the wedding has to go on for the sake of the company and our own reputation. We’ll make a deal with you. You marry this girl for 2 years then get a divorce if that’s really what you want. You’re free to do whatever you want after that.”  
“deal?”

“Alright”

Mark rushed upstairs to call Donghyuck. He explained everything over the phone.

“I’m honestly kind of tired of waiting. 2 years seems long. We’ll just have to see how things go” 

That was all that Hyuck said. He already lost hope. He thought 2 years is a long time. Mark might actually fall in love with his fake wife. He is giving up on him and Mark. That was the last conversation he had with Hyuck before he got married.

The next day, Mark got married with a heavy heart and a fake smile on his face.


End file.
